The rest of our lives' A Romione fanfiction
by headcanonsandmore
Summary: Ron and Hermione begin to think about having children whilst babysitting for baby James. Lots of cute, fluffy and adorable moments. (Rated T for mild allusions to sexual intercourse)


' **The rest of our lives' A Romione fanfiction**

Ron finished stirring the two cups of cocoa, and dropped the spoons in the washing-up bowl. He picked up the mugs, and walked slowly out the kitchen into the sitting room.

Hermione was sat on the sofa, staring with half-closed eyes into the crackling fire.

'Here you go, 'Mione.' Ron said, as he put the mugs gently onto the coffee table 'One cup of cocoa with no sugar.'

Hermione smiled lazily as she leaned forward. Being the daughter of two dentists, Hermione had something of a resistance to adding sugar to drinks. It was something Ron would never understand- his own mug had four large spoonfuls of sugar stirred into it.

Ron sat down next to Hermione, and took a long sip of his cocoa. He felt the warm sensation reach his stomach, so that it felt like his whole body was comfortably snug.

The two of them were babysitting for Harry and Ginny, who were off on one of their date nights. Ron didn't really know what they got up to, and, quite frankly, he didn't want to know. He had only just gotten used to the idea of Harry being married to Ginny, and had no intention of knowing what their romantic activities were.

He did like an excuse for looking after baby James though. That kid was adorable, and every time Ron heard the little boy gurgle on the baby-monitor sat on the coffee table, he felt his heart glow with affection.

Hermione drained her mug, and leaned slowly into Ron's side, her bushy hair tickling his chin. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Even after so many years, Ron still found himself unable to believe his luck at being married to her.

Ron slowly moved his arm so that he was hugging her from the side. A small grin appeared on Hermione's face, and she nuzzled into him.

They sat comfortably in silence, the glow of the fire giving the sitting room a warm, cosy feel. Hermione pulled her legs underneath her, and snuggled down into Ron's side.

There was a small gurgle from the baby monitor as baby James turned over in his sleep. Ron smiled.

'Maybe we should think about having kids.'

Ron was shocked that he had said the words aloud, he was even more shocked when he realised that Hermione had said them with him, in perfect unison.

Hermione raised her head to look at him, and her face began to turn pink. Ron could feel his ears burning, just like they always did.

Ron loved Hermione, and (by some miracle) she loved him back. He knew that they would probably want to have children one day, but the thought of…doing _that_ with Hermione made him feel as if his head was on fire.

Ron was asexual and Hermione demisexual. They had spent months researching human sexuality in the muggle world, and had finally come across those two terms which seemed to fit them down to the ground. Ron had been so happy that there was a term for what he was like, and he had been even happier when Hermione had told him that she loved him, his sexuality and all. He had told her the same thing, and they had hugged, laughing hysterically, in the middle of the busy muggle library they had been researching in.

'D-do you…' Hermione mumbled, her face turning scarlet 'D-do you think you'd want to….?'

'Y-y-yes.' Ron stuttered, hands trembling slightly 'I-I mean…with you…if-if you wanted to….'

He swallowed nervously. His stomach gave a funny lurch.

'I-I love you, 'Mione' he continued, as the fire continued to crackle in front of them, 'If you want to…then, I wouldn't object.'

Hermione smiled up at him.

'I wouldn't want to do… _that_ ….with anyone else, Ron' she breathed, her eyes sparkling 'I love you too, and I couldn't imagine starting a family with anyone else either.'

Ron beamed, just as Hermione put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the mouth. He could taste cocoa on her breath, and his hands became entwined in her hair.

The two of them slid back slowly on the sofa, so that Hermione was lying on Ron's chest. Ron's other hand stroked Hermione's back, and Hermione's hands were scrunched in Ron's jumper.

'Er, 'Mione…' he muttered, pulling away slightly and looking into her face 'We don't have to rush this…'

Hermione playfully hit his arm, giggling. The light from the fire was reflected slightly in her eyes, and Ron could tell she was still blushing slightly. So was he, probably. But he didn't care.

'Of course we don't have to rush, Ron.' she said, leaning in again so that her lips were almost touching his 'Can we at least kiss without you thinking I'm trying to seduce you? We've got the rest of our lives to sort things out.'

Ron grinned. They _did_ have the rest of their lives to figure things out- whatever they were comfortable doing, he knew they'd get through things. Because he loved her, and she loved him. That was all that mattered.

'I suppose so' he said, as she leaned forward to kiss him again, her eyes glistening from the light of the fire.


End file.
